Kyouya X Kyle Trains Of Thought south park
by JustAGirlNamedJEL
Summary: WARNING: WORST THING YOU'LL EVER READ Kyouya Yamazuki hates it in America. He hates it in South Park, Colorado. That is, until he goes to school and meets a fiery red head in a green hat. 3 Contains: Kyouya, Kyle, and Jurnee P.O.V. stories
1. Come On Down To South Park

Kyouya x Kyle

Written by; JEL

~JEL note: I know what you all are thinking "Who's this Kyouya you speak of?" Well, he's a made up character of mine. This is what happens when a teenaged girl can't sleep at night.~3 .

Kyouya P.O.V.

So. Here I am. Kyouya Yukkio Yamazuki. An asian, with my hair in a ponytail, and thick-rimmed glasses, In the, oh so fawned over, America. I haven't been here three days, and I can already tell it's a shit hole. Especially….what's it called again?….. Colorado. South Park, Colorado to be exact. Some people are on the sidewalks asking for "change". Some ladies are in skimpy outfits also asking for money. Anyway, I hail from Kyushu, Japan. Along with my twin sister, Jurnee Misaki Yamazuki, who has also come with me to South Park. Our parents are all the way back in Tokyo, Japan as well as my younger brother and sisters. Lucky, lucky bastards. My sister and I decided we wanted to see America, you know, see what the greatest place to live on Earth was like. Biggest mistake we've ever made. This place is definitely shit with a capital HOLE. The adults here seem to haven't even graduated from second grade! I don't know if it's because I'm usually surrounded by high intellectuals, but everyone here seems to be as dumb as a sack of dirt. Well, I shouldn't say that. The sack of dirt is probably smarter.

"Hey…hey Yukki.…YUKKI!" Jurnee practically scared the crap out of me.

" Wh-wha?! What? What is it?" By the way she yelled at me I might of thought I was on fire.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late! Aren't you excited to see what a REAL American school looks like?"

It was hard for me to see how she could be so happy. Just her hyperactive personality I guess. In the corner of my eye I saw a man staring at me and Jurnee. It was probably because we were speaking Japanese, not English. We didn't know English by heart, but we knew enough to have a conversation. I knew more than Jurnee, though

"Oh….yeah….sure, i guess…" I wasn't dazzled by the thought of going to a school where I didn't know anybody.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Lets go! Hurry hurry hurry!"

So we get there. South Park Elementary. Well, if I were to go in blind, I might as well get a guide dog. I thought I should at least make ONE friend. Just to help me with the language barrier and maybe help me relax about the whole "in a different country" thing. Who knows, I might start to like it here if I get a friend or two.

We walk into the fourth grade classroom. There are a few kids here and there, none of them I made particular eye contact with. There was a blonde girl in a red jacket who stared at me though. Her curly golden locks parted on the far right side of her head. Living in a house of mostly women, of course I've seen this type of hair styling before, but this hair style looked rather odd on a girl with curly hair, in my opinion.

The teacher broke my train of thought. "Oh, you must be the new children I'll have to put up with from now on. Great. Well anyway, I'm . As soon as the bell rings, I'll introduce you to the class. And from what I understand you two don't know English all to well. I guess I'm gonna have to assign you to a tutor. Fan-fucking-tastic.~" As "she" continued on, I couldn't help but notice the obvious sex-change. From this thought, I moved to the thought of gay. If this teacher got a sex-change, that probably meant he was gay at one point. Well, it's good to know I'm not the only gay one in this town. Yes, I am gay. Yes, openly. Yes, I am a little young.

My train of thought broken again, this time by Jurnee.

"Yukki, isn't this exciting?! Imagine all the fun we'll have!"

*we're still talking in Japanese*

"Oh…yeah, yeah….fun.."

"Hey! Stop being so down today! We're in an all new country! Lighten up!"

I couldn't help but smile. Jurnee was always the backbone between the two of us. She did sometimes make me feel better.

Then the bell rang. Kids came flooding in. For some reason I had…..butterflies. I immediately tried to shake out my nervousness. I knew that kids - any kids - could sense fear. Believe it or not, children are pretty brutal to each other despite ANYTHING. The rest of them came in and sat in their seats. "Ms."Garrison spoke up rather loudly.

"Alright children, today we have a couple of new students. Their names are Kyouya and Jurnee Yamazuki. They come from Kyushu, Japan. Now, they don't speak English well so I'll have to assign a tutor. But for now I'd like you all to get along. Do you hear me, Eric?"

A rather…..should I say….. LARGE boy sitting in the front row - apparently "Eric" - gruffed loudly

"Yeah, yeah…!"

"Okay you two, you can have a seat in those empty desks."

I looked over to where "she" was pointing. There were two desks. In between them sat a boy with a green hat and an orange jacket. He had fiery red hair peeking out from under his hat. He smiled at me with his lips and his emerald eyes. Something about him was so… cute. As his green eyes met with my blue ones, time stopped for what seemed like decades. My train of thought AGAIN interrupted by Jurnee. She linked her arm around mine and pulled me toward the desks. She had pulled me so hard my glasses nearly fell off. Jurnee took the right seat and I took the left. As I sat down, I pushed up my glasses to their rightful place. I then looked over to my left and saw the green hatted boy smiling at me. I smiled back, trying not to look nervous.

At recess, I wanted so badly to try to talk to that red-headded kid. But of course, my shyness got the best of me. I couldn't work up the courage. So I basically spent my time with my sister. At this point, I was completely and utterly disappointed in myself. I made up the excuse of going to get a drink of water to go mentally yell at myself. On my return, I saw Jurnee trying to talk to someone. It was that kid! My heart fluttered. As I walked over, she looked as if she was struggling to understand him. I talked to Jurnee first, to look like I was trying to rescue my sister rather looking desperate to talk to him.

"You need help?" I talked in Japanese

She responded with a dazed and embarrassed "yes"

YES! NOW'S MY CHANCE!

"Excuse my sister, she doesn't speak English very well. Kyouya."

I reached out my hand. Stupid. Children my age don't 'shake hands'! BAKA!

He smiled a bit and reached out his hand. "Kyle."

Kyle. Putting a name to the face made him look all the more cuter.

My train of thought FOR THE FOURTH TIME was broken.

Jurnee wrapped her arms around my right one and tugged.

"I wanna talk, too,Yukki! Let me do it!" Of course, in Japanese.

"Well then, don't let me stop you." Oddly, in English.

She immediately stepped infront of me, with a focused look on her face. She faced Kyle. It was kind of funny the way she talked so slowly. "H-hello. I am Jurnee Yamazuki. My brother and I are h-here on….vacation."

I was impressed. She had definitely improved from the last timed I'd heard her speak English.

My happiness for my sister suddenly faded when I saw the look on Kyle's face. He looked really sad.

"Oh…vacation….so i guess you guys aren't staying long, huh?…" I had to think fast.

"Well, not necessarily. You see, our parents said if we like it here, we could stay."

Kyle instantly lit up. "Well, you guys'll LOVE it here! We have….er…everyone is super nice!….. well…everyone except-" "OOOHHH~ KAAHHLLL~!" Kyle was stopped mid-sentence by a high pitched voice. And from my peripheral vision, I could see a big red dot. I turned my head, and there was that "Eric" kid from earlier, followed by this small and skinny blonde child, who was wringing his hands close to his abdomen. Eric lazily swung his arm around Kyle's shoulders and plainly said, " 'Sup Jew?"

He then looked up at me and Jurnee, and simply said, "Oh, hey Pearl Bombers, goin' on with you?"

Wait a minute….. Pearl Bombers?

"CARTMAN!" Kyle almost immediately screamed at him

"What?" Eric - or I guess "Cartman" - replied as if he hadn't done anything wrong

"I'LL TELL YOU 'WHAT'! YOU CAN'T CALL THEM THAT!"

"Well sure I can! I just did, dipshit." He seemed rather calm, as if this was normal.

They continued on bickering as Jurnee and I walked away.

"So…Yukki….got a crush yet?"

I nearly tripped and fell.

"Wh-what? Geez, sis. We haven't even been in the country three days…!"

"So?! I know you Yukki! So, I ask again: do you like anybody?"

"Well…maybe…"

END. ~JEL note: this is my very very very FIRST fanfic, so don't judge! Love you all! Kisses!~ ~3


	2. Fatass Ruins Everything

Written by; JEL

Kyle P.O.V.

That fucking fatass retard! He just HAS to ruin everything! There I was; talking to the cute new girl (and her brother) and here his fatass has to come and call them "Pearl Bombers" just 'cuz they're Japanese! AAHHH! And here's my dumbass actually getting distracted by him, letting the new girl get away. Damnit! She was really, really, pretty. That night black hair, bright blue eyes, with a beenie and jacket to match. And don't get me started on the way she tries to speak English…! So incredibly adorable!

What? Her brother? Kyouya?

Well…..he's nice I guess…. I mean, doesn't particularly strike me as a conversational type, but yeah…I could see us being friends after a while. He seems pretty smart, too. Thank god. That's what this town needs. A smart kid every once in while might make this town worth living in. He even shook my hand, which means he has manners, too. Yeah, for once we get someone civilized around here. Hopefully Cartman doesn't drive them both away. If he does ANYTHING I swear to god….!

Anyway, I've made it practically my life goal to become Jurnee's tutor. If I were her tutor, that means we'll have to spend a lot of time together! And from there, we could - if I dare say - become more than friends! Imagine how awesome that'd be! I just hope it'll last. All my past girlfriends didn't hang around for very long…..

Stan said that I should "be careful with how I throw my heart around", whatever the hell that means. What does he know anyway? He and Wendy are always on and off. It's just so stupid. But, Stan still loves her. If you consider what they have as "love". But, Stan is STILL my best friend, and I know he only wants the best for me, and me for him. BUT, I really think I could go somewhere with this girl. I mean, she seems really nice and energetic.

Huh? Kyouya?

Well….. he's not exactly the most enthusiastic of a person, but like I said before, he does seem nice. What's with all the questions with Kyouya anyway? Well, yeah, I like him. He seems kinda cool. What? What do you mean by "more than that"? Are…..are you implying…..? N-NO! WH-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I-I….I WOULD NEVER THINK…! E-ESPECIALLY WITH A…A DUDE! I-IM NOT GAY! I LIKE GIRLS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ~~~

END ~JEL note; hey guys! I just thought you'd want a quick Kyle P.O.V. for some missing insight. I love writing for you all! Love you all! Kisses! ~ ~3


	3. Dick, Asshole, And Bitch In One Person

Written by JEL

Jurnee P.O.V.

How was my first day in an American school? AWESOME! It was incredibly interesting to see how similar and different it is here! I mean….. I didn't really TALK to anybody, but… No! Wait! I did! There was this one boy! He had a green hat and redish-orange hair with a jacket to match. And I think his name was… Kyle…?...hmmm… I think I'll just call him Ky-chan so i can remember better. I love giving people nicknames! For Kyouya, since his middle name is Yukkio, I just call him Yukki. Anyway, at first, I couldn't really understand what Ky-chan was saying when he talked to me. But then Yukki came over and helped me out. He's such a great brother!

Oh! And you'll never believe this! Sorry ladies, but Kyouya Yukkio Yamazuki is far off your market! 'Why?' you ask? 'Cause Yukki doesn't….. SWING THAT WAY, if you know what I mean. Yeah, he came out about a little over a year ago. Oh~ I know what you fangirls are thinking! "So much yaoi! OMG imma write a fanfic right now!" Well too late! JEL has it taken care of! (JK I'd love to see your stories ~JEL)

Anyway, I can only think of one thing that sucked about my first day. There was this one boy in a dark blue hat and jacket, who was hanging around some other kids. One kid had brunette hair and was wearing a red coat. Another had a shirt with the letter T on it. The other kid had a green button-up shirt and was convulsing like he was having some kind of seizure. The one in the hat stuck his middle finger at me! What the hell?! I hadn't even exchange any kind of words with him and he was already telling me to "fuck off" ?! I hadn't but barley GLANCED at him! What a dick, asshole, and bitch wrapped in one person! I was hoping everyone could be my friend, but there goes that dream! If that little bitch wants an enemy, well he's fuckin' got one! ~~

~JEL note: Hello once again! Hope you liked this! Again, I love writing for you! Love you all! Kisses!~ ~3


End file.
